Master In Music
by paperstylehearts
Summary: GKM Fill. b!p Kurt. Spoiled rich kid Kurt gets a music tutor, the very friendly but oh so desperate to be appropriate Blaine Anderson, a music major who comes to the Hummel-Hudson Estate twice a week for voice and piano (or cello) lessons that Mr Hummel insists on. PWP. Rated M. COMPLETE


MASTER IN MUSIC

_paperstylehearts_

**A/N:** Another GKM Fill but this one is actually complete! I posted it anonymously on LJ but I guess I don't have that option here! My first attempt at b!p. If this is not your thing, please do not read!

* * *

"Master Hummel?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Your Father wishes to remind you that your tutor will be hear at approximately four in the afternoon for your music lesson."

"Yes, Arthur."

"He also wishes to remind you that you dress appropriately for the occassion."

"_Yes_Arthur."

"And," Arthur added as a final note, "Try not to make a repeat of last time."

"...we wouldn't want that, would we?" - is what Kurt wanted to say but instead he said, "Yes, Arthur."

And then -

"Arthur... are you going somewhere?"

"Yes. I am signing off for the day, Master Hummel. Is there something that you needed?"

Kurt shook his head, "N-no, Arthur. That is all. Doesn't Father realize I will be all alone in this big house all by myself?"

"Incorrect, young Master Hummel. Mr. Anderson will be here to accompany you for your scheduled music lesson and will stay with you until your Step-Mother arrives at approximately seven-thirty."

_Three and a half hours... _

"Will that be all, Master Hummel?"

Kurt shook his head, suddenly alert again. "Yes, Arthur. That will be all."

* * *

"Three and a half hours."

"Sorry?"

"We have three and a half hours until my Step-Mother gets home."

Blaine eyed his student carefully. He had recently acquired this position under the scrutiny of Congressman Hummel. He did not want to screw this job up.

"Master Hummel, I don't know what exactly you mean by that, but I think it's best we get back to the piano lesson."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Screw the lesson." _I want you to screw me._

Carefully he rubbed his hands along his thighs. It was the dead of summer and the nanny had ordered him very small white tennis shorts that were very tight and very short.

Blaine stared down at him and gulped, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Like what you see, Mr. Anderson?"

Blaine shook his head, "No. I mean, yes. I mean - I'll admit you have a precocious talent for music. I for one have no idea why your Father even pays for your lessons. But let's not get lazy. How did you go with the finger exercises from last week?"

Kurt smiled wickedly, "Finger exercises?" he repeated, eyebrow raised. "They were quite simple actually." He leaned over to Blaine, his voice low and husky in his ear. "I was alone in my room and I was bored. So I lay on my bed... and took off all my clothes. I was too lazy to reach for the lube so I sucked my fingers instead and thought about everyone who'd _pay_to penetrate my warm and tight pink boy pussy..."

Blaine had his eyes closed. His breathing was slow. Kurt hopped off the piano bench and placed his arms around him, cuddling his back. His voice reached into his teacher's ear again, "I like to pretend it's you when I finger myself. I don't get out much. My parents keep me trapped here in this stupid house thinking that will save me from the bad world outside who will use and abuse my boy pussy. But then... then they single-handedly hired the hottest man in all of America. Set me free, Mr. Anderson. Fuck. Me. Hard."

Kurt moved his hands down to where Blaine was half-hard in his pants. He crept his fingers along Blaine's length and smiled to himself. "I know you want me. Think about it. Think how amazing it would be to come into my pussy _and_ in my asshole. I know _I'm_ thinking of it. I think about it all the time. It's making me wet already."

Kurt swallowed. He started nipping at Blaine's ear with his tongue, slowly at first, small kitty licks that extended from his ear, to the top of his neck. And then Kurt moved his lips down from Blaine's neck slowly sucking a tender spot on his collar bone, giggling as he put more pressure, loving what he was doing to his music teacher. Blaine could feel his whole body shaking.

"W-wait..." he said, finding it very hard to speak, "Three and a half hours right?"

Kurt didn't say anything. He simply nodded. His lips were parted and slightly swollen from where he had been sucking Blaine's neck before. His blue eyes were full of lust and Blaine looked down as slowly, so very painfully slow, Kurt started to rub himself, his lips parting away even more slightly as the pleasure increased in his body. His white tennis shorts were developing a wet patch. He moved closer to Blaine and Blaine could start to smell the juice staining Kurt's clothing.

Tentatively, he reached a hand out to touch. He slipped a finger under the waistband of Kurt's shorts and greedily touched just the tip of Kurt's clit.

Two things happened simultaneously. Kurt let out a moan and Blaine realized out loud that Kurt was wet. Very wet.

"How far is your room?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head almost immediately. "Fuck my room. I want you to fuck me on this piano. Right now."

And that was it. Anything gentle and calm in Blaine was gone. Kurt had just snapped him and he had snapped him good.

Blaine all but tore Kurt's clothes and threw him on top of the piano. He removed Kurt's shorts away the slowest marvelling at the site of the beautiful boy underneath him.

"I heard rumors," he said, "But I never in all my wildest dreams thought I'd have this opportunity..."

Kurt stayed silent and smiled mischievously, placing his legs around Blaine's neck. Blaine laughed.

"God, you're such a slut for it, Kurt. Look at you. You're practically begging me for it." Blaine licked his finger and dragged it down from the tip of Kurt's clit right down to his awaiting pussy, careful not to put his finger in yet. He wanted to tease Kurt the same way he had been teased for so long.

He slowly rubbed his finger up and down Kurt's pussy, using the wet juice to start playing with his other hole. The tighter one - except...

"God, how much do you play with yourself?" Blaine asked amazed,

He only had the tip of his finger in but he was moving in and out of Kurt's hole slowly, watching as the boy smiled, completely in ecstasy underneath him. "When your Father advertised for this position..." he slipped a finger in, "I had no idea..."

Kurt was moaning louder. Blaine supposed he could even get him to say his name.

"Does that feel good, Kurt Hummel? Are you imagining what my cock is going to feel like pressed all up inside you? Are you?"

Blaine pushed in two fingers and Kurt yelled out. Loud.

"You didn't answer my question, Kurt Hummel..." He moved his fingers completely out of Kurt.

Kurt whimpered at the loss, "Yes!" he said finally, "Yes! I think about your cock a lot. I want it so bad. Please don't leave me empty!"

Blaine snickered to himself. "Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I did this..."

Blaine slid his pointer and middle finger back inside Kurt who was moaning again, slowly arching his back in pleasure. But at the same time he used his thumb to rub circles around Kurt's clit.

"Oh my God!" Kurt yelled out, "Take me! Blaine!"

Blaine snickered again. "I knew I could get you to scream my name without asking you to."

* * *

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Master Hummel?"

"What time is Mr. Anderson coming over today?"

Arthur could not have chosen a subtler way to break the news. "He isn't."

However, he must have seen the shock on Kurt's young face because he quickly tried to amend the misunderstanding.

"Do not fear, Master Hummel. You will still be having your lesson with him today. Your father has taken a particular liking to Mr. Anderson ever since he met him at the Ivy League university he is planning to send you to and would dislike very much for you not to learn with him. Your scheduled appointment will take place today at 3:55pm provided traffic is gracious to us. I will be escorting you to and from his residence."

Arthur paused briefly, choosing to professionally keep quiet with the fact that Kurt's face was suddenly a lot happier. He cleared his throat. "Is there anything else you wish for me to clarify for you, Master Hummel?"

"Yes actually. Why is it that my lessons today will be somewhere other than the inside of this prison cell?"

Arthur was skilled in the art of professionalism but even he felt his walls of expertise crumble when he answered. "Your Step-Mother discovered an irremovable white mark on the piano just recently and has since sent it back to Japan to claim the warranty but…"

He trailed off out of the room and into the hallway where he was sure Kurt could not hear him for his last bout of unprofessionalism. "…but what she doesn't know is that the warranty won't cover the aftermath of fellatio."

* * *

So maybe the Hummel Family Piano was a little worse for wear. That would mean you'd think that Kurt would have learned his lesson about the maintenance of such expensive items by now. But such a lesson was not to be learned today. When Blaine walked into the room, ready to demand that they actually have a _music_lesson today, Kurt was already sitting naked on top of the piano.

"So have you heard the rumor that I'm absolutely delicious?" Kurt asked. Before Blaine could answer however, Kurt had swiftly but very sensually placed his fingers into his pussy, looking like he was clearly enjoying himself, and then pulling them out almost immediately, bring his fingers to his mouth before sucking them and throwing his head back.

Blaine had all but crossed the room - his clothes had somehow managed to fly off his body in the seconds he had taken to cross it - and he looked like he was all but ready to devour Kurt whole.

It was hard to think straight when your sexy young music teacher was working you up. Kurt had never felt so rebellious and liberated. And he had never been so horny and wet…

"Tell me…" Blaine insisted, "Tell me who you dream of when you stretch yourself open …"

"You…" Kurt urged, his soft moans driving Blaine crazy, "It's only always ever you."

Blaine was scissoring his fingers inside Kurt's hole while simultaneously rubbing Kurt's clit. Did girls ever get this wet? Or was it just Kurt…? He must hold some sort of record. Kurt grinned at the fact that he could make his teacher this wild.

"I dare you to taste me!" Kurt teased, "I won't tell if you do…"

Blaine's eyes narrowed, "I'm the teacher here, Kurt. You best learn quick that I make all the calls. But since you're doing such a great job with your lessons – AND — since you asked so nicely…"

Blaine stuck out his long tongue and lowered his head considerably. He brought himself close enough so that he was only a millimeter away from the fruit that was right in front of him but not near enough so that Kurt could actually feel anything. Kurt trembled anxiously underneath him.

"Patience…" muttered Blaine, "I know you're used to always getting what you want. But as you're teacher, here's a free lesson: some things are worth waiting for."

He kissed Kurt, right _there_, right on the edge of his dark folds and then let his tongue slip into the warm pink abyss. It was beyond anything Blaine had experienced and he drove his tongue in deeper, his nose nuzzling into the comfort of Kurt's warmth. With one hand he cupped Kurt's left ass cheek and the other he used two already wet fingers covered with Kurt's pussy juice from where he had been scissoring him, to press inside the hole his tongue wasn't in.

"Oh, Blaine!_ Fuck_!"

Blaine had slowly started to suck the walls of Kurt's pussy, moist and tender with his entire mouth. He had three fingers deep in Kurt's ass, teasing the little bundle of nerves that he seemed to reach every time he curved his fingers just… _so_. Finally, taking a moment to breathe, he raised his head, staring into Kurt's pleading eyes.

"Please… d-don't stop!" Kurt begged, "I'll say your name! I'll say it I swear. I'll call you whatever you want! I'll even ask my father to give you a pay-rise!"

Blaine shook his head, "Just like I thought. You're just a spoiled rich kid with a tight pussy and an even tighter ass…"

Blaine cradled Kurt and lifted him up so that his legs were flung around Blaine's neck like yesterday but also so that it was easier for him to see his face. He stared at Kurt intently.

"Get off the piano and bend over. I'm gonna fuck you up your tight hole and then I'm going to scissor your boy pussy and claim that too with my huge cock. Your Father might have paid me to give you music lessons but since we're using the opportunity to fuck I might as well teach you how to master in something."

Kurt willingly obliged. Blaine was absolutely passed thinking clearly now. If Kurt Hummel wanted to be fucked then he was going to show him a good fuck.

He winked at Blaine cheekily before sliding off the piano, his body connecting with the keys suddenly as broken chords echoed through the house. Kurt readily turned from Blaine, his ass eager and waiting, but Blaine had another idea.

"No…" Blaine mumbled, taking Kurt's arm gently and slowly spinning him around so that they were facing each other. "Don't worry, I promise to thoroughly fuck you today. But before that you need to earn it. I know you love cock so show me how much first. Prep me with your spit and if you do it right my cock will be filling you up in no time."

Kurt smiled knowingly and sank to his knees. The tip of Blaine's erection came to brush against the edge of his nose and he took Blaine into his hand and began pumping him. Blaine let out a soft moan.

Seeing that his efforts were being enjoyed, Kurt leaned forward and placed the first part of Blaine's cock into his mouth sucking it there and staring up at Blaine with his big blue eyes.

"Mmm," he hummed, going down further. Blaine almost fell back onto the floor having nothing to hold onto.

"Oh I'm gonna fuck you so hard Kurt Hummel," he said as Kurt devoured his penis, giggling every now and then at the prospect of being penetrated twice. "Just you wait and see."

To his credit, Kurt kept going, working his way with his mouth all over Blaine's cock. Every so often he'd get deeper, sucking a little more of Blaine into his mouth. He had started massaging his balls as well and when he finally released Blaine's erection his face dripping with spit, he began licking long glistening lines against every inch, reaching out to poke kitty licks at his balls before taking them into his mouth too.

"Up…" Blaine mumbled, his words jaded and broken now, "Up. Piano. Turn around."

Kurt didn't need to be told twice. Body shaking a little, he got up and placed his hands flat on the piano table letting his torso lie flat so that his ass was ready and waiting for Blaine again.

He could feel Blaine reach over him, one hand on Kurt's back the other guiding his cock towards Kurt's awaiting pussy and ass. "Where to start… where to start…?" Blaine mumbled teasingly and Kurt grew frustrated. "Oh my God, just fu—Ohhh!"

Blaine had started to push into Kurt's hole just the tip at first. He reached over - his free fingers inside of Kurt's pussy, fingering him there and using the pussy come to ease his way up Kurt's ass.

Blaine was on ecstasy. "For somebody who stretches themselves as often as you do, you sure are tight Kurt."

He was about a quarter of the way through; he wanted Kurt but he didn't want to hurt him. Kurt was silent though so Blaine figured it must be hurting a little and he had to do something about it. He resumed working Kurt's pussy to please him and when he heard Kurt's gorgeous scream of pleasure he figured he was doing something right.

But Kurt's scream had driven Blaine wild in the process and he had somehow managed to push his whole way through.

"Move!" Kurt whined. "Please."

So Blaine did. Again and again. He started off slow, and felt like crying as Kurt clenched around him.

"Faster!" Kurt begged.

"Are you s—"

"Just do it, Mr. Anderson!"

Blaine didn't need to be told twice. He worked up a relatively faster pace, feeling the arousal course through his veins. At this rate he could totally forget about the possibility of hurting Kurt because he had just reached his prostate. With his cock.

"Oh my GOD!" Kurt exclaimed, "Please… please…"

"What do you want, Kurt?"

"That spot… please… hit it again."

Blaine was all about the teasing, "Oh… you mean this spot?" He angled his cock so that he was just at the right angle. That just about did it for Kurt.

"Or this spot?" He pulled his cock out of Kurt's ass and slid it up Kurt's too wet and dripping pussy. It welcomed his cock greedily and it was a lot easier to go faster this way but Blaine was so sure he was going to lose himself any second. So he pulled out again, and thrust back into Kurt's ass. "Or maybe you did mean this spot?"

But he didn't wait for Kurt to answer because after a few thrusts he had pulled out again and back into Kurt's pussy, his fingers alternating with whatever part of Kurt was free so that Kurt was never empty anywhere. Kurt was beyond enjoying himself; the words that were coming out of his mouth were incomprehensible.

"Yes… yes, _Blaine _oh!"

He pushed back to match Blaine's thrusts giving as good as he got. Blaine was picking up speed slipping just as easily in and out of Kurt's pussy then he did Kurt's ass and back again. He was penetrating both, short thrusts in each, one at a time, hitting Kurt exactly where he needed to reach while the boy lay bent over leaning over the edge of his piano moaning louder and louder.

"Ohhh fuck!" Blaine yelled, "I'm ready… but where to come?"

"O-on my face!" Kurt yelled, "Please! I want you to. I want to feel your come all over me."

"Hmmm a come slut too, are we? Well I guess it's fitting – we both know how much you love my cock."

He pulled out of Kurt's ass and gently turned the boy around so that Kurt's back was resting against Blaine's piano and that he was facing him. Kurt was out of breath and panting but staring at Blaine with lust filled eyes. Blaine had his hand on his cock, stroking it up and down; it was all slick from Kurt's pussy come. Kurt watched him pump himself licking his lips as he did so.

"Come on Mr. Anderson. Teach me a lesson. _Come_."

It was Kurt's soft sultry voice that did it. Blaine felt his climax build up and explode as warm white shots of come flew all over his student's face in pearl strings that smelt like boy and sex. Kurt giggled, licking his lips, and cleaning his face like a kitten, licking the back of his hand and using the saliva there to clean his face as he wiped it. He sank to the floor, his ass a little sore, and his clit swollen. Blaine all but crawled on him.

"You might be a master in music Mr. Anderson," Kurt sighed, still trying to gain control of his breathing, "But I'm a master at getting what I want."

**.END**

* * *

**A/N**: There is a third part in the making. Involving toys. If anyone is interested…. Otherwise this concludes this prompt. I had a lot of fun writing this. Thanks for reading!

One other thing - I also cross posted all my reviews from LJ. I didn't want to forget all the lovely things you guys said!


End file.
